poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure Parks
This is how going to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure Parks goes in The Disneyland Halloween Caper. film starts at the Autobot base where Ryan can be seen wearing his ElastiGuy outfit Ranyx: Well, Ryan. I guess when you was ElastiGuy, you love the outfit? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Meg Griffin: Hey. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hey, Meg. You like me as ElastiGuy? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. I know last adventure with the Incredibles, I feel a little more... stretches Ryan F-Freeman: Flexible. Ranyx: Whoa. That is new. others are getting their costumes on Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? You think this Halloween will be great? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Megatron would sleep like a bear. the Crocodile eats Megatron's old fusion cannon Sci-Ryan: Looks like Brian is hungry. Bumblebee: Don't worry. Megatron has spares. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. You said it. For a second, I thought he was eaten. spare fusion cannon grows on Megatron's arm Bumblebee: Told ya. Matau T. Monkey: Let's see what I wear. puts on a Night Ninja outfit Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. I could find you something. out a katana A Katana. out Ariel Arach's photo A picture of Ryan's presumed dead friend. out Prian's Terra Crystal A Terra Crystal from Prisma's home from Sofia's world. Sci-Ryan: Huh. Prian's Terra Crystal I guess it must have some magic in this. What will this Prian dress up as? Prisma's Brother appears dressed up as a CHS like Ryan Prian: Hello. Sci-Ryan: Cool. So. This is your Terra Crystal? Prian: Yup. If you could be a Crystalmaster like Prisma, you can say this word. "Crystalo". Sci-Ryan: A Crystalmaster? Is that what you are? Prian: Yes. comes out dressed as Midnight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle: crazily like Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Midnight Sparkle is back! Twilight Sparkle: Relax. It's a costume. I'm not the real Midnight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Check me out, Twilight. I'm ElastiGuy. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Bertram T. Monkey: Shows off your flexability. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I got an idea. up as Blackarachnia from Transformers: Animated What do you think? Meg Griffin (EG): It's good. I like it. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I did feel that Blackarachnia is what I could be this Halloween. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I do decide not to use the Royal Canterlot voice. Because, Luna did speak using the Royal we and to use his Royal Canterlot voice THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!!! Matau T. Monkey: Ow! My eardrums! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry! Evil Anna: Cool coustume, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks. I guess this matches my style and Airel Arach's love for spiders. Where is she? Ryan F-Freeman: She is helping Thomas getting dressed. Anyway, we could throw a party at the Disneyland and Disney California Adventure parks this Halloween. Evil Ryan: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: Halloween party!!! a party blower Sci-Ryan: Who would Jessie dress up as this year? Primefan arrives dressed as Medusa Jessie Primefan: Jessica Fairbrother: Gah! Bertram! Protect Sunset and cover your eyes! Jessie Primefan: Jessica, calm down. I'm not the real Medusa. I'm wearing a costume of her. Jessica Fairbrother: Phew. Nice coustume, Jessie. Who you suppose to be? Jessie Primefan: Why. I am dressed up as Medusa. Evil Ryan: Good to know. I hope the Dazzlings are with us for this holiday. Where could they be? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan